Visitante
by Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows. Rosie se encuentra sola en su casa. Escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Una extraña sorpresa le espera. Scor/Al. Rose/Scor.
1. Visitante

**_N/A: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling o de la WB Pictures, a esta altura no lo sé. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden. (Entre las mejores cosas en las cuales emplear un abogado, debo agregar una revisión a los tratados internacionales sobre la producción y distribución de alimentos entre los países del primero y el tercer mundo, además de la viabilidad de la condonación total de la deuda externa y la desaparición del Fondo Internacional del Comercio y el Banco Mundial, como acrededores chupasangre.)_

_Att: Muggle Artist._

**El Visitante**

.

La última copa de vino ya se estaba quedando vacía. Los cigarrillos se le habían agotado media hora antes. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y no tenía suficiente dinero en efectivo para pagar el domicilio; a duras penas le alcanzaba para comprar un nuevo paquete, cuando abriesen el súper a la mañana siguiente.

Dio un nuevo trago de vino sabiendo perfectamente que, una vez finalizado, no sería suficiente para el estado de embriaguez que quería obtener. Miró alrededor buscando aunque sea una colilla de cigarrillo que aún pudiera encender pero no encontró nada en medio de su habitual desorden. Maldijo una y otra vez no haber salido por cigarrillos más temprano.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. ¿Quién demonios podría ser a esta hora?

- Stevens. ! Si se te quedaron otra vez las malditas llaves adentro, no es mi problema! – refunfuñó en voz alta en contra de su vecino de enfrente mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta. Se asomó por la mirilla y se sorprendió al no ver a la persona que esperaba.

- Weasley, ábreme por favor – Un chico de escasos veinte años se apoyaba tembloroso en la entrada de su casa, evidentemente él estaba borracho.

Abrió la puerta de inmediato. Su cara estaba llena de sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó verlo a él allí y menos en esas condiciones. Al ver que el chico no se movía, se apuró a ayudarle y lo condujo hasta el sillón tras cerrar la puerta del departamento.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo… - preguntó confundida ante la presencia de su visitante.

- Yo… - vaciló un momento y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos – no sabía a quién mas acudir. Lo siento.

- No hay problema. – Contestó rápidamente – ¿Albus está bien?

Al escuchar ese nombre el chico frente a ella comenzó a llorar. Ella se sentó a su lado sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ante la proximidad de la chica, él se lanzó a sus brazos y continuó llorando en su hombro por al menos media hora. Ella se sentía confundida con toda esa situación. Lo último que esperaba era tenerlo a **él** entre sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsolado.

La sobriedad empezó a apoderarse de la chica así que decidió que ya era hora de interrumpir los sollozos del chico para entender de una buena vez qué era lo que pasaba.

- Malfoy, háblame – le dijo con una voz suave que escondía su frustración por no comprender qué pasaba.

- Rose, hemos terminado – contestó él con la voz quebrada y entrecortada. – Cinco años de relación y ahora llega a casa diciéndome que está harto… que no quiere vivir más conmigo… que ya no me ama. – Después de esta declaración, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Scorpius… - la chica estaba tan sorprendida como él. Se imaginó que habían peleado al ver el estado del rubio, pero nunca pensó que fuese tan grave. – Realmente no sé qué decirte…

- No entiendo. Hace un mes, durante las vacaciones, todo parecía estar bien entre nosotros… y ahora… no quiere ni verme. Empacó sus maletas y se fue, se fue Rosie. No quiso explicarme nada más. Solo salió por la chimenea llevándose sus cosas consigo.

- Scorpius, cálmate. Todo esto debe tener una explicación. – Ella realmente no sabía muy bien cómo calmarlo. – ¿No eras tú el que decía que un Malfoy nunca llora? Tranquilízate…

- No he llorado frente a él. – Contestó el rubio recuperando un poco la compostura. – He esperado a que se fuera para ir directo al bar antes de llorar… - terminó en un susurro.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café?

- No, gracias. Prefiero el licor en este momento. Me quiero ahogar en un gran vaso de whisky, si tienes.

- Lo siento Scorpius, me acabo de tomar lo último del vino y ya no queda licor en la casa – contestó la apenada anfitriona. - ¿Qué tal si te tomas una poción para la resaca y te acuestas a dormir? Parece que necesitas descansar. Puedes dormir en el sofá. – Agregó Rose mientras se disponía a buscar la poción para el chico.

- No me dejes solo – contestó en un susurro casi inaudible – por favor…

- Está bien, tómate la poción y dormirás conmigo. – Contestó ella sintiéndose algo indecisa pero sin demostrarlo.


	2. No te Entiendo

_**N/A: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling o de la WB Pictures. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden._

_Att: Muggle Artist._

**Visitante**

.

**No te entiendo.**

.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama de ella. Él aún sollozaba y ella solo atinaba a acariciarle suavemente la espalda tratando de brindarle algún consuelo. Odiaba a su primo en esos instantes. No podía comprender cómo se había ido de esa forma del lado de Scorpius. Estaba tan entretenida con sus pensamientos que no se percató de que el chico se había girado para quedar frente a frente con ella y ahora la examinaba detenidamente.

- Gracias Rose – habló con sonrisa triste, produciendo un leve respingo por parte de la chica. – Eres mi única amiga, sabes – tras decir esto, le besó suavemente la frente. – No sé que haría sin ti.

La chica lo miró confundida. Su relación nunca había pasado de unos insultos cordiales hasta ese día.

- No hay de qué Scorpius - le contestó ella con una sonrisa cálida. - Yo también te considero mi amigo.

Ambos se acomodaron de cara al techo si saber qué más decir. Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que divagaban acerca de su recientemente confirmada amistad, Scorpius se decidió a preguntarle algo que lo intrigaba. Su respiración ya se había calmado y su voz sonaba un poco más tranquila.

- Rose, ¿porqué estabas despierta cuando llegué? - el chico no tuvo necesidad de voltear a mirarla para saber que ella se había puesto tensa de repente.

- Solo bebía una copa antes de dormir, ya sabes, para conciliar mejor el sueño - contestó evasiva, tratando de quitarle importancia a la pregunta.

- Rose, no sabes mentir. Vamos, puedes decírmelo - replicó el rubio usando su voz más dulce, sin percatarse de ello.

La chica no pudo resistirse mucho a la voz sedosa usada por el chico que descansaba a su lado. Dio un largo suspiro mientras meditaba bien las palabras que utilizaría a continuación.

- No es nada serio Scorpius. Es solo que, algunos días, la soledad se me antoja difícil de soportar - respondió con una sonrisa algo triste.

- No estas sola Rosie. Tienes una gran familia que te ama, tus padres lo hacen, también tu hermano y ese montón de primos cabezotas que me hacían la vida un infierno cada vez que me peleaba contigo en los pasillos - el chico hizo una pequeña pausa mientras escuchaba una pequeña risita de la Weasley. - También me tienes a mí, Rose.

La chica se sonrojó al escuchar este último comentario. El joven Malfoy se levantó un poco de la cama para darle un nuevo beso a Rose en la frente. La chica, sintiéndose muy nerviosa y desconociendo las intenciones del rubio, se intentó incorporar al mismo tiempo.

- Ouch! - Soltaron ambos en el momento en que sus cabezas chocaron.

- ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? - preguntó mientras se cogía su adolorida cabeza.

- ¿Qué carajos crees que pretendo Weasley? - contestó él en tono ofendido mientras se restregaba el lugar del impacto. - Primero que nada: soy completamente Gay. Segundo: solo intentaba darte un beso en la **frente** para hacerte sentir mejor. Y tercero: no estoy tan borracho como para intentar seducir a alguien el mismo día que el amor de mi vida se ha largado a Merlín sabe dónde. _"Y con quién"- _este último pensamiento hizo que una lágrima se deslizara nuevamente por su mejilla.

- Lo siento Scorpius - murmuró ella al ver la lágrima en su mejilla. - Yo solo... me asusté.

- Creo que tanto estudio hizo tu cabeza más dura que lo normal - bromeó el chico, dando a entender que no había problema.

Ella lo miró entre molesta y tranquila.

- Bueno, creo que es inútil tratar de dormir - dijo él sentándose a la orilla de la cama y colocándose los zapatos. - Te invito a un trago para el dolor de cabeza.

La chica lo pensó un momento. Tenía la certeza de que no podría dormir así lo intentase.

- Acepto pero... no tengo dinero - confesó algo sonrojada.

- Te he dicho que yo te invito. ¿Qué clase de Malfoy sería si permito que la dama que me acompaña tuviese qué preocuparse por dinero? - replicó él de forma pomposa.

- ¿Uno pobre? - contestó riendo.

Él le lanzó la almohada más cercana.

- Un Malfoy nunca será pobre - sonrió arrogantemente. - Además, me cuidé muy bien de hacer unas cuantas transferencias de cuentas antes de hablar con mi Padre acerca de mi relación con Potter. - Rose lo miró sorprendida - Ya sospechaba que me desheredaría, como finalmente lo hizo. Como sea, aunque ya no soy multi-millonario, aún soy millonario.

- Ustedes los Slytherins aún no dejan de sorprenderme.

- Eso es porque su impulsividad Gryffindor no los deja realizar buenos planes, descontando las bromas de tu hermano y tus primos, por supuesto. -

La chica sonrió de nuevo.

- Pues acepto su generosa invitación- contestó ella imitando el tono pomposo que había usado el chico momentos atrás. - Aunque también agradecería un cigarrillo. Estoy que me fumo mi varita!

- Habérmelo dicho antes Rose - el chico buscó un paquete de cigarrillos entre su chaqueta para luego entregárselos. - Están hechos con el mejor tabaco cubano, aunque sigo prefiriendo los habanos.


	3. Problemas

_**N/A: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling o de la WB Pictures, no lo sé. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden. _

_Att: Muggle Artist._

**El Visitante**

.

**Problemas.**

.

Un horrible sonido de golpes taladraba su cabeza. Se sentía confuso. Abrió los ojos pero los cerró casi de inmediato ya que la luz le molestaba. Sintió su cabeza a punto de estallar mientras el sonido de golpes continuaba. Abrió los ojos de nuevo tratando de adaptarse a la luz y de recordar dónde estaba. Un calor poco familiar a su espalda le dijo que no estaba solo en aquella cama. Se sintió completamente alarmado pero no quiso mirar a ver de quién se trataba. Los golpes no cesaban de retumbar en sus oídos y ya se había impacientado.

Se levantó de la cama para buscar la fuente de tan perturbador sonido pero al dolor de cabeza que sentía, pronto se le sumó una asquerosa sensación de náuseas. Se apoyó en una silla cercana sobre la que reposaba su ropa, incluso su ropa interior. La deslizó hábilmente hasta su lugar y tomó la varita de su pantalón dejándolo nuevamente en la silla. Tropezó con un par de muebles camino a la sala, varita en mano y con la firme intención de lanzar una imperdonable a quien fuese la fuente del molesto ruido.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada del sitio, descubrió que alguien llamaba insistentemente la puerta. Sin siquiera pensarlo, abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco.

- ¿Qué coño quie… - No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que un hombre fuerte se la había lanzado encima, enviándolos a ambos al suelo, y había empezado a propinarle una golpiza.

El dolor en su cuerpo estaba alcanzando niveles inesperados. Con la caída había perdido su varita y las peleas al estilo muggle nunca habían sido su especialidad. No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ni de reconocer a su atacante. Lo último que supo antes de caer inconsciente es que una voz femenina gritó algo que no entendió muy bien y luego lo llamó por su nombre.

- Scorpius… Scorpius contesta… Abre los ojos. – Una dulce voz lo llamaba a despertar. Había una nota de preocupación en sus palabras.

El dolor lo invadió de nuevo.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mira cómo lo has dejado! ¡Casi lo matas! – habló de nuevo la chica que había estado llamándolo un minuto antes. - ¡QUE COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO! – Scorpius reconoció la voz de Rose Weasley.

- ¡PUES EN DEFENDER TU HONOR! – Una voz que no había escuchado identificó la posición del segundo interlocutor. - ¡SOY TU PADRE! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de defenderte!

- NO necesito que me defiendas Papá. Además, Scorpius es Gay por si no lo recuerdas – la chica bajó unos decibeles su tono de voz pero el enfado seguía presente a medida que hablaba. – No ha pasado nada entre nosotros anoche, ni pasará nunca. Aún así, **no es tu problema.**

Scorpius se sintió un poco más tranquilo ante aquella declaración de la chica. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior aún estaban borrosos pero sí recordaba los eventos previos a la golpiza. Decidiendo que ya era seguro, abrió sus ojos lentamente.

- Scorpius – le habló Rose inclinándose sobre él - ¿estás bien?

- Mmmmrrrrrhhhh - gimió dolorosamente. Sentía una desesperada urgencia de vomitar todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior.

- Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo - sentenció una voz conocida, revelando la presencia de un nuevo interlocutor.

- No es necesario. - Scorpius se levantó demasiado rápido por lo que tuvieron que sujetarlo antes de que se cayera de nuevo.

- Sujétenlo bien mientras aparezco una camilla.

- En serio que no es necesario señor Potter. Creo que solo necesito recostarme un rato.

- No será en la cama de mi hija - gruñó Ron por lo bajo.

- ¡Ron! No empieces. - Harry le dio una mirada reprobatoria mientras sujetaba mejor al chico para ayudarlo a llegar al sofá. - Scorpius, hijo, si quieres te llevamos a tu casa para que Al te cuide.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación tras este comentario.

- Yo puedo cuidar de él, tío - se apresuró a intervenir Rose. - Después de todo estudié un año de medimagia, ¿no?

- ¡No te vamos a dejar a solas con él!

- Ron cállate que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, tendría que meterte a Azkaban por homicidio. - Harry espetó molesto. - Ya estoy cansado de tu inmadurez, cuñado. Ya no eres un niño. Tienes que controlarte.

- ¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras Potter! - Ron se había puesto rojo de la ira.

- ¡Pero yo si se lo pedí Papá!

- Mmmmhhh... Solo quiero ir al baño - el dolor de cabeza de Scorpius era insoportable y los gritos a su alrededor no ayudaban. Al llegar al baño, pidió algo de privacidad y Rose le indicó dónde buscar por una toalla en caso de querer tomar una ducha. Tras 15 minutos, se secó con la toalla, la envolvió en su cintura y salió del baño sintiéndose un poco mejor. - Debo recordar no beber alcohol después de que una poción para la resaca empiece a hacer efecto.

- Traté de advertírtelo anoche pero no me escuchaste - Rose le contestó desde la cocina. - ¿Quieres un café?

Scorpius se acercó a Rose quien sostenía dos tazas de café recién hecho. Sonrió de medio lado y alargó la mano derecha para cogerla cuando la chica lo interrumpió:

- Asegúrate de no soltar la toalla.

- Tranquila, para eso está la magia. ¿A dónde fueron ellos?

- Harry se llevó a mi Padre a casa. Me dijo que hablaría con él y Mamá para evitar problemas. - Lo miró detenidamente y añadió: - te ves demacrado.

El rubio la miró fijamente sin prestar atención al último comentario. Se sentía algo nervioso por la laguna mental con la que se había despertado. - Rose hay algo que quiero saber, ¿qué pasó anoche?

- Si te preocupa que ambos amanecimos desnudos en la misma cama, puedes tranquilizarte. Esta madrugada llovió cuando veníamos caminando de vuelta del bar. Cuando llegamos a casa estábamos tan borrachos que ninguno quiso arriesgarse a equivocarse con el hechizo así que cada uno se quitó la ropa mojada y después le aplicó el hechizo.

- Eso explica porqué mi ropa está quemada en algunas partes. ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar?

- Usa la que Hugo dejó el verano pasado. Está en el tercer cajón del armario.

- Disculpa las molestias que te he causado.

- No seas tonto. No me has causado ninguna molestia. Soy yo quien debe disculparse. No sabía que mi Papá iba a venir hoy. - Se acercó a él y le tocó la recién sanada nariz. - Disculpa por la paliza que te dio.

El chico sonrió tristemente. - No te preocupes, no me duele. Hiciste un buen trabajo de curación mientras me encontraba inconsciente.

- En realidad fue Tío Harry quien lo hizo.

- Gracias Rose, gracias por todo.

Rose se quedó en silencio observándolo alejarse. Las ganas de nicotina le volvieron una vez más. Caminó hasta el sofá y encontró un paquete que Scorpius le regaló la noche anterior. Se sentó cómodamente en el sillón y encendió un cigarrillo. Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras chupaba la primera bocanada de humo. Scorpius tenía razón con lo que dijo la noche anterior, esos cigarrillos se sentían deliciosos. Las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

Después de estar acostados en la cama y listos para dormir, ambos decidieron salir a un bar a seguir bebiendo por un rato más. De camino al bar, decidieron parar en una venta muggle de licores con la excusa de comprar cigarrillos. Scorpius pasó 20 minutos escogiendo la marca de cigarrillos mientras le explicaba a Rose las diferencias de sabor entre cada una.

_- Scorp, ya te dije que no soy novata en el asunto y algo sé de cigarrillos. Ahora, ¡podrías hacerme el favor de escoger alguno de una maldita vez!_

_- Deme dos paquetes de estos cigarrillos y una botella de Cognac, por favor._

Empezó a amanecer para cuando llegaron al bar al que Scorpius quería ir y estaba cerrado, por supuesto. El Slytherin había preferido llegar hasta el sitio caminando, con el argumento de necesitar un poco de aire fresco y por el camino destapó la botella. Sobra decir que estaban completamente ebrios cuando la puerta cerrada del sitio estuvo frente a ellos. Observaron la puerta unos instantes y, tras un ataque de risa por parte de Rose, decidieron volver a casa de esta.

- Rose, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de desayuno?

La voz de Scorpius la devolvió de nuevo al presente.


	4. Desayuno

_**N/A:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling o de la WB Pictures, no lo sé. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden._

_**Att:** Liz_

**El Visitante**

.

**Desayuno.**

.

Mientras Scorpius preparaba el desayuno, Rose fue a tomar un baño. Al salir, y sintiéndose muchísimo mejor que antes, el delicioso olor del desayuno le produjo un retorcijón en el estómago. Se vistió de prisa, con una simple camiseta negra y un viejo jean y salió de su habitación sintiendo que moría del hambre.

- Que sexy te ves, Rosie – bromeó Scorpius desde la mesa del comedor, donde la esperaba con el desayuno listo.

- Asi me visto generalmente. No todos parecemos modelos recién salidos de una sesión de fotos – le respondió sentándose a la mesa y atacando el desayuno a lo Weasley, solo que con un poco más de modales que como lo hacía su padre o su hermano. – Mmmhh… está delicioso - le dijo al chico con una sonrisa en cuanto tuvo su boca libre de comida.

- Son solo huevos benedictinos – le dijo este haciendo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia, que contrastaba con el tono arrogante de su voz.

Scorpius la miró fijamente por un par de segundos, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero el sonido del teléfono celular de Rose los interrumpió. Ella se puso de pie y fue a mirar de quién se trataba. Frunció el ceño al reconocer el número en el identificador de llamadas y apagó el celular antes de volver a la mesa. Odiaba la existencia de esos condenados aparatejos muggles pero se habían convertido en la última moda en el mundo mágico después de que un hijo de muggles los introdujera en el mercado. Solo tenía uno, porque su trabajo la obligaba.

– Quien era? – preguntó Scorpius tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de esperanza que le producía pensar que podía tratarse de Al.

- Era del trabajo – contestó ella con el ceño aún fruncido. Miro a Scorpius y notó la desilusión borrar el brillo de su mirada. – Hoy es mi día libre y, la verdad, no pienso dedicarlo a pasar horas corrigiendo textos incoherentes de periodistas de pacotilla.

- Por lo que veo las cosas no van genial en el trabajo… - Scorpius recalcó lo obvio. – Yo entiendo que quieras ser "independiente" pero ¿por qué insistes en seguir trabajando para esos idiotas del Profeta? No necesitas trabajar y lo sabes. Tus padres no es que sean precisamente pobres – inquirió él.

- Gracias por recordármelo – le contestó sarcástica. – Trabajo porque no quiero vivir del dinero de nadie. Porque así no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Porque puedo mantenerme económicamente a mi misma y puedo pagar mi propio departamento. Sencillamente porque puedo, Scorpius – le explicó al chico sintiéndose molesta por el tema de la conversación.

Él le sonrió de medio lado antes de responder.

– Aún así eso no explica qué carajo haces trabajando para esos idiotas.

- Vamos, Scorp. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué trabajo crees que puedo conseguir? – le dijo con una sonrisa amarga. – Tengo veinte años, dejé de estudiar medimagia después de un año; empecé a estudiar literatura en una universidad muggle y me retiré tras un semestre; ahora estoy estudiando Historia y también me pienso retirar al finalizar el semestre… Además, odio la idea de pensar en el dinero de mis padres o en que puedo conseguir trabajo gracias a ser la hija de quienes soy – le respondió mientras fruncía aún más el ceño. – Es simplemente quién soy, Scorp. Es quien quiero ser. Yo y solamente yo, no la hija de. Tu, más que nadie, debes saber a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Te vas a retirar de Historia también? – preguntó alzando una ceja. – ¿A qué piensas dedicarte el próximo semestre, entonces? – preguntó y luego bebió un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

- Para serte sincera, no lo sé – contestó sintiéndose frustrada pero ligeramente mas tranquila al saber que al menos Scorpius no la juzgaba. – ¿Sabes algo? Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento que me voy a retirar de mis estudios, de nuevo.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Rosie – le sonrió cariñosamente. - Lo que no me explico es ¿porqué alguien tan brillante como tu no ha podido con la universidad? Es decir, tienes un enorme talento y siempre fuiste la mejor de nuestro año…

- Lo sé, lo sé… - rodó los ojos. – Mamá me lo repite todo el tiempo. Cuán especial es su maravillosa hijita, cuán brillante siempre he sido, cuán orgullosa se sentía de mi… - sonrió tristemente y tomó una tajada de pan tostado. – El problema es que todos esperan mucho de mi. Y ya sé que los he decepcionado… pero es que siempre he hecho de todo para otros y nunca para mi misma… y, la verdad, es que desde hace un tiempo que no se que quiero para mi… Solo estoy intentando averiguarlo… - el pan tostado nunca llegó a los labios de Rose ya que lo dejó caer sobre el plato para poder limpiarse un par de lágrimas que escapaban furtivamente de sus ojos.

Scorpius la miró detenidamente durante toda la conversación y en cuanto notó las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa hasta donde estaba Rose y la abrazó por la espalda intentando darle consuelo.

- Lo siento Scorp – Rose se disculpó con un sollozo ahogado. – No debería ser yo la que está recibiendo consuelo.

- Shhh… - le dijo él antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza. – Mejor tu que yo – bromeó con un poco de humor negro al recordar el motivo de su visita a casa de Rose. – Vamos, termina tu desayuno y salgamos a caminar un rato, ¿quieres? A los dos nos vendría bien un poco de aire fresco.

Tal como Scorpius había propuesto, ambos chicos salieron a caminar, una ves terminado el desayuno. Scorpius no era muy asiduo a vagar por el mundo muggle a menos que fuera para ir a la biblioteca, la universidad, los bares o la discoteca de moda. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Rose le propuso ir visitar el Tate Modern, un museo de Arte Moderno muggle. Si había algo en el universo que él no comprendía era eso que los muggles llamaban arte moderno. Tras pasar más de quince minutos intentando comprender la llamada "obra" de un tal Bruce Nauman, decidió que era hora de hacer algo diferente.

- En serio Rose, tengo algunos fondos invertidos en galerías de Arte, por la deducción en los impuestos y eso… Pero no entiendo nada de estas malditas cosas – confesó frustrado. - ¿Cómo pueden llamarle arte a un montón de palabras escritas es tubos _fluriscientes_?

- Se dice fluorescentes, Scorp, aunque en realidad estos son tubos de neón – le corrigió ella mientras suprimía una carcajada. – Déjame te explico. "Human/Need/Desire" es una obra a cerca de la experiencia humana. El artista buscaba hacer un comentario irónico al añadir tubos de neón con los cables expuestos, en una referencia directa a el aura hipnótica de los letreros de publicidad. Además, la forma en como están colocados produce una disrupción en los hábitos de percepción del espectador – Rose sonreía completamente sumergida en la explicación.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja elegantemente.

- Joder, estas enamorada del muggle este… - dijo sarcásticamente. – Vamos por un café, quieres? Tanto "arte" hace que me duela la cabeza.

Esta ves Rose no pudo evitar soltar una ruidosa carcajada, lo que hizo que un guardia de seguridad del museo les llamara la atención, antes de salir del Tate. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta un café cercano que Rose había conocido en una de sus excursiones por la zona. Allí, se sentaron en una mesita cerca de la ventana y ambos ordenaron un irish coffe. Esta ves fue Rose quien inició la conversación.

- Scorp, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? - preguntó un tanto apenada del tema de conversación. - ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a Al?

La mirada de Scorpius se tornó sombría pero sonrió de medio lado.

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no quiero saber **nada** de Albus Severus Potter - escupió el nombre del chico con rabia y dolor entremezclados. Dirigió sus ojos a la calle al otro lado de la ventana y la contempló con mirada ausente por unos minutos antes de volver a mirar a Rose. - Estaba pensando en contratar a alguien para que saque mis cosas de la casa y mudarme a algún otro lado. No quiero volver a allí...

- Te puedes quedar en mi departamento todo el tiempo que quieras - respondió ella rápidamente. - Lo digo porque creo que a ambos nos vendría bien un poco de compañía - agregó con voz tranquila mientras sentía que se convertía en un manojo de nervios.

Él le sonrió agradecido y la sonrisa casi logra que sus ojos brillen. Casi.

- Te lo agradezco inmensamente pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti, Rose - le contestó mientras alargaba su mano para tomar la de Rose y acariciarla suavemente como muestra de aprecio. - La verdad es que estaré bien en un hotel por unos días... - le dijo sin percatarse del sonrojo que intentaba apoderarse de la chica desde que tomó su mano.

- No seas ridículo - le dijo ella mientras retiraba su mano en un intento de recuperar su autocontrol. - Te quedarás en mi casa y eso es todo - le dijo con el tono de voz mandón que su padre decía que había heredado de su madre. - Sé que el sofá de mi casa no puede compararse a una lujosa cama en un lujoso hotel, asi que te dejaré tomar mi cama - quiso golpearse mentalmente por la insinuación que traía implícita esas palabras - yo tomaré el sofá - agregó de inmediato.

- Está bien... Cuando te pones así, no hay manera de negarse - se rindió el chico aún sin percatarse de lo que provocaba en la chica. - Pero como soy un perfecto caballero, te permitiré compartir la cama conmigo en ves de relegarte al sofá - le dijo él con un gesto pomposo y una sonrisa divertida.

Rose solo pudo sonrojarse aún más. Scorpius pensó que se debía al irish coffe, que estaba muy fuerte.

------------------------------

_**N/A:** Lo sé... *se sonroja de verguenza* me he demorado infinidades de tiempo en actualizar. No daré excusas, pero no esperen que actualice pronto...*se esconde*._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. En serio me hacen muy feliz. ^___^_


	5. Preludio

_**N/A:** Lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling o de la WB Pictures, no lo sé. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden._

_Sé que el fic es un Scorp/Rose pero este capítulo es sobre Albus, ya que a más de uno le gustaría saber porqué dejó a Scorp. Además también contaré, a través de Al, algunos detalles del pasado de Scorpius y Rose, así como de otros miembros de la tercera generación._

_**Att:** Liz W._

**Visitante**

.

**Preludio: Confusiones, Razones y Consecuencias.**

.

El sonido de sus pasos sobre el asfalto humedecido por la lluvia disminuía su volumen al verse opacado por la música que salía de la puerta abierta del bar al otro lado de la calle. Continuó caminando con calma al ritmo de los bajos de la música. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta apagó su cigarrillo, mostró su identificación al guardia de seguridad que impedía la entrada a dos menores de edad y se internó en el calor que salía despedido de la atestada discoteca. No se esmeró por buscar rostros familiares entre aquella multitud de alcoholizados bailarines. Esa noche entraba solo en la búsqueda de ahogar la cotidianidad para regodearse en un poco de decadencia. Caminó entre las personas sudorosas, que parecían querer expulsar su soledad por los poros, rumbo a la barra del bar. Miró a su alrededor fijándose en el gozo superfluo y sexual de parejas y amigos bailando para luego dar una mirada a los ocupados bartender que repartían el elixir de la felicidad entre los comenzales de aquel bacanal. Cuando llegó su turno, pidió un ginebra con ginger y hielo, su preferido desde que Scorpius y él salieran por primera vez a un bar muggle tres años atrás.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al pensar en Scorpius. Había ido allí a beberse una copa aún sabiendo que él lo esperaba en casa para cenar. Eran más o menos las 11 de la noche pero sabía que él lo esperaba. Su móvil se encontraba apagado entre en bolsillo de su pantalón y si él le llamaba seguro se preocuparía. No es que esa fuera su intención realmente, es solo que necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

La música de la discoteca era un tanto opresiva para su estado de ánimo pero el bullicio extrañamente lo ayudaba a soportarse mejor a si mismo. Bebió un poco de su copa y su mirada vagó por las parejas que bailaban sin prestarles demasiada atención. No estaba interesado en encontrar a nadie esa noche. Había escogido aquel bar precisamente porque al ser un bar para heteros, sabía que, con algo de suerte, no se encontraría con ninguno de sus amigos y tampoco vería a ningún mago conocido. Con un nuevo trago a su copa, ahogó los agobiantes sentimientos encerrados en su pecho.

Podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que estuvo con Scorpius a solas. Fue en la habitación que compartirían los siguientes 7 años de sus vidas. Albus tenía 11 años y acababa de ser seleccionado para Slytherin y, pese a las palabras de consuelo que recibió de su padre esa mañana, se encontraba asustado pensando en cómo reaccionaría el resto de su familia. Es cierto que Rose le había sonreído de forma consoladora durante la cena desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde la mayoría de los Weasley habían apostado que ella terminaría, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse. Tanta fue su inquietud en aquel entonces que no fue sino hasta años después, cuando el propio Scorpius se lo confesó, que supo que este se sentía igualmente agobiado en ese momento pero debido a la idea de que siendo otro Malfoy en Slytherin, la gente nunca dejaría de juzgarle con la mirada al igual que a su padre.

Ese año, solo seis chicos fueron seleccionados para Slytherin. Tres chicos y tres chicas, pero debido al escándalo que armó la familia del tercer chico tras enterarse de la decisión del sombrero, esté fue inmediatamente retirado de Hogwarts por petición de sus padres y enviado a Beauxbatons, dejando a Scorpius y él solos en la habitación para chicos. Esa primera noche no cruzaron palabra alguna. Fue el tiempo y el hecho de no tener con nadie más que hablar en las noches lo que hizo que comenzaran a hablarse; al principio solo un cordial "buenas noches" o un "sal del baño que debo usarlo", pero con el paso del tiempo y largas horas de estudio comenzó a forjarse una fuerte amistad entre ellos. Amistad que se consolidó el día que James, quien insistía en gritar a los cuatro vientos que él no tenía nada que ver con esa "serpiente" de apellido Potter, golpeó a Scorpius en un aula desocupada por haberle ganado en un estúpido partido de quidditch. Todo terminó en que Albus le lanzó un desmaius a su hermano, avisó a la Directora McGonagall de lo que había pasado y ella se encargó de avisar a sus padres. Por supuesto le habían quitado puntos por atacar a su hermano por la espalda en vez de dar aviso a algún prefecto o profesor, pero al final James había llevado la peor parte en lo que a castigo se refiere.

Albus bebió un nuevo trago de su copa mientras una sonrisa socarrona aparecía por la comisura de uno de sus labios recordando la humillación de su hermano al día siguiente en el gran comedor, cuando su madre le había enviado una vociferadora anunciándole la visita de ella y su padre más tarde ese día para discutir un correctivo apropiado a su conducta; correctivo que terminó siendo la prohibición a James de montarse en una escoba por los siguientes ocho meses más una disculpa pública a Scorpius ante el gran comedor durante la cena aquella noche.

Sus recuerdos de la humillación de James se vieron opacados al pensar de nuevo en Scorpius. Lo amaba, si, eso era seguro. Amaba a Scorpius profundamente pero al parecer ese sentimiento de algún modo no era suficiente. No podía entenderlo, había soñado con estar con Scorpius desde tercer año cuando se descubrió a si mismo teniendo sueños comprometedores con él. Es verdad que al principio lo había negado a si mismo pero, tras un año de no poder sacárselo de la cabeza, tuvo que admitir que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. La única persona a quien le confió sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius fue a su prima Rose. Él sabía que Rose sentía algo por Scorpius aunque ella lo negara. Rose era su mejor amiga y él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que tras el desdén con que trataba a Scorpius desde que tío Ron le habló mal de él en la plataforma 9 3/4, se escondía una gran curiosidad mezclada con una atracción inevitable a lo prohibido. Había sido difícil mantener la amistad con ambos al tiempo cuando siempre se trataban con desprecio pero para cuarto año, ya había logrado que los dos se sentaran con él a estudiar sin matarse en el proceso. Estaba claro para Albus que parte de ese logro de convivencia se debía al hecho de que Rose quería cerciorarse que Scorpius no fuese a tratarlo mal cuando descubriera que estaba enamorado de él. Aún recordaba aquella tarde en cuarto año en la que Rose esperó a que Scorpius volviera del entrenamiento de quidditch para maldecirlo por haber peleado con él y haberlo hecho llorar. Scorpius tuvo el pelo rojo Weasley por una semana.

Cuando finalmente él y Scorpius terminaron besándose tras una pelea finalizando el cuarto año, Albus sintió que su vida estaba resuelta y que mientras tuviese a Scorpius a su lado, jamás podría volver a sentirse triste en su vida. Se amaban el uno al otro y lo demás no importaba. Ni los apellidos, ni el escándalo que haría la prensa un par de años después al enterarse que eran pareja, ni el duelo improvisado de Scorpius con el señor Malfoy al enterarse, ni el hecho de que James hubiese declarado públicamente que para él Albus estaba muerto, ni las peleas de su madre y Rose con su tío Ron cuando este había tomado partido del lado de James, ni el que su abuela Molly se tensara de ira cada vez que los veía a Scorpius y él tomados de la mano durante los almuerzos de los domingos en la madriguera, ni el que Rose estuviese devastada con la noticia aunque le sonriera diciendo que estaba feliz por él... Nada había importado y durante mucho tiempo sintió que nada podía separarlos. Su amor era "más fuerte que el mundo", le solía repetir Scorpius cuando estaban a solas, y en verdad lo creía.

Albus sonrió con ironía mientras ordenaba una nueva bebida. La música y la bebida adormecían su cerebro lentamente mientras él trataba de averiguar qué es lo que estaba mal, qué es lo que le impedía ser feliz con Scorpius en ese momento, qué es lo que le impedía volver a casa en ese instante y besar al amor de su vida y estar con él abrazados hasta que el mundo se viniera abajo. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué es eso que sentía, a qué se debía esa angustia que lo corroía por dentro y lo alejaba de Scorp.

Tomó un trago de su copa y recordó lo bien que estaba todo al principio cuando salieron de Hogwarts y se mudaron juntos. Incluso su padre ayudó con la mudanza y había insistido en llamar a Scorpius hijo. Suponía que el hecho de haber sido el primer auror en llegar a la escena en la que Draco Malfoy intentaba hechizar a su propio hijo por convertirse en el "muerde-almohadas de un Potter", había hecho que su padre recordara sus tiempos en casa de los Dursley y quisiera recibir a Scorpius bajo su protección, como uno más de la familia.

El primer año de ambos fuera de Hogwarts había sido tan maravilloso que no entendía cómo el presente se sentía tan vacío. Entre el tiempo que Scorp dedicaba a cuidar de sus inversiones, su insistencia de tomar clases en una universidad muggle y el tiempo que Albus dedicaba a su estudio de pocionista, la relación se había comenzado a enfriar lentamente. Su trabajo era demandante y siempre llegaba a casa cansado, con ganas de dormir. Las maravillosas tardes de escapar a los deberes y dedicarse a tener sexo en cada rincón de la casa habían sido reemplazadas por horas acostados mirando la televisión sin ganas de moverse, solo abrazados. No es que eso estuviese del todo mal. Disfrutaba estar abrazado a Scorpius hasta quedarse dormido y despertar a la mañana siguiente aún abrazado a él. Es solo que una parte de él le insistía que no era suficiente. Estaba aburrido con su vida y no podía comprender el porqué.

Bebió un trago de su copa y luego se apretó el puente de la nariz con un dejo de frustración. Tenía todo lo que había soñado cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Tenía a Scorpius a su lado, vivían juntos, tenía una carrera prometedora, sus estudios iban por muy buen camino, estaba haciendo todo lo que se suponía que quería hacer... y sin embargo sentía que de algún modo eso no era suficiente... lo cual le hacía sentir como un maldito mal agradecido.

- ¡Al! - una voz conocida le interrumpió sus pensamientos. - No esperaba encontrarte por aquí hoy. ¿Scorp vino contigo?

- ¡Susan! ¡Que alegría verte! - disimuló la sorpresa de encontrarse con una de las compañeras de Hogwarts de su hermana, con una sonrisa. - No, Scorp se quedó en casa esta noche. He venido solo - contestó simulando naturalidad.

- Es una pena que no haya venido Scorp - contestó Susan Longbottom sin que de verdad pareciera sentir pena. Su hermana Lily le había contado el verano anterior que Susan decía estar enamorada de él, al punto de llorar cuando se enteró que Scorpius y él estaban viviendo juntos. - Lorcan y los demás ya han llegado. Están en la sección V.I.P., vamos a la mesa! - dijo la chica entusiasmada tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo lejos de la barra.

- ¿Cómo están tío Neville y tía Hannah? - preguntó tratando de eludir el tema mientras trataba de saber a qué clase de evento se suponía que estaba asistiendo.

- Están muy bien, les diré mañana que has preguntado por ellos. En serio me alegra que hayas podido venir Al. - contestó ella sonriendo coquetamente y aún sin soltarle la mano. - Lily no me dijo si había podido darte la invitación o no.

Albus se sentía completamente confundido con toda aquella situación así que se limitó a sonreirle de vuelta a Susan y a asentir. Había venido justo a este bar para evitar encontrarse con cualquiera conocido y ahora estaba siendo arrastrado sin saber el porque hasta una mesa que suponía estaba llena de magos amigos de su hermana y, Merlín no quisiera, su hermana - con quien no había hablado en semanas - y su prima también. Solo quería estar a solas y pensar y justo pasaba esto.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de la sección V.I.P. pudo ver a los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander y un par de chicos que no conocía pero que recordaba de Hogwarts. Compuso su mejor máscara de cordialidad Slytherin - léase sonrisa aduladora - y se concentró en encontrar cualquier pista que le dijera en qué demonios se estaba metiendo. La cara de pocos amigos que puso Lorcan al verle llegar cogido de la mano con Susan casi le hace rodar los ojos ante lo ridículo de la situación.

- Miren a quien me he encontrado en la barra mientras buscaba a Lily - comentó Susan soltándole la mano y sentándose en las piernas de su novio Lorcan.

- Lorcan, Lysander - los saludó Albus con un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza. El primero no le devolvió el saludo más que con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Al, te presento a Mark Corner y Daniel Macmillan - dijo Lysander tratando de suavisar la situación al conocer la aversión que su hermano Lorcan sentía por Albus. - Chicos, él es Albus Potter, el hermano de Lily.

- Mucho gusto - respondieron los tres a la vez.

- ¡AL! - escuchó la voz de su hermana a su espalda saludándolo a los gritos como de costumbre. - ¡Que rico verte hermanito! - le dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- ¡Lily! - le saludó agradecido de que interrumpiera el incómodo momento y rogando porque no pusiera en evidencia el hecho de que él no se suponía que debía estar allí.

- ¿Y para mi no hay saludo? - preguntó su prima Lucy una vez Lily soltó a Albus del abrazo y se dispuso a saludar a los demás.

- Hola Luce - contestó Al abrazando también a su prima.

- ¿Y Scorp? - preguntó Lucy cuando se acabó el abrazo.

- Se ha quedado en casa - contestó Al aparentando naturalidad una vez más aunque estaba seguro que su prima no le creía el acto.

- Lil, ¿cómo no me digiste que habías logrado invitar a Al? - preguntó Susan sonriente. - Esta tarde me habías dicho que no habían hablado en semanas y que habías olvidado invitarlo! - comentó aprovechando que Lorcan y los demás parecían estar entretenidos conversando por encima del ruido de la música.

- ¡Ja! Es que quería darte la sorpresa de cumpleaños Susy - contestó Lily rápidamente con una sonrisa inocente.

Albus pensaba en ese momento que su hermana definitivamente debería haber sido seleccionada para Slytherin por el natural talento que tenía para decir mentiras y que le salieran naturales.

- Oh! Me encanta esa canción. ¡Vamos a bailar! - dijo Lucy sabiendo que Lily mentía, mientras comenzaba a sonar Poker Face de Lady Gaga. Al lo sabía porque le había regalado ese cd a su hermana la navidad pasada y ella había insistido en escucharlo una y otra vez hasta que su abuela Molly había protestado diciendo que no entendía cómo los muggles llamaban a eso música y había apagado el reproductor muggle encantado para poner el especial de navidad de Celestina Warbeck en la radio mágica.

Mientras todos se paraban a la pista de baile, Albus se excusó diciendo que iría al bar a llenar de nuevo su copa e inmediatamente Lily se ofreció a acompañarlo. Una vez llegaron a la barra y se cercioraron que estaban a solas, fue Lily la que inició la conversación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Al? - preguntó ella con mirada seria. - Los dos sabemos que no hemos hablado en semanas y que no te he invitado al cumpleaños de Susan porque no quiero alimentarle ilusiones imposibles a mi amiga contigo.

- Lily, no preguntes, solo quería salir a tomarme una copa y me he encontrado a Susan de sorpresa - contestó al igual de serio.

- ¿Scorpius y tu han peleado? - preguntó ella preocupada.

- No, Lil, no hemos peleado - contestó Al agachando la mirada y bebiendo de un trago toda su bebida. - Solo... No quiero hablar del tema, ¿vale?

Su hermana lo miró detenidamente y suspiró con frustración. Ella sabía que cuando Al tenía problemas emocionales, le disgustaba que lo presionaran a hablar y terminaba sumiéndose en largos periodos de silencio.

- Está bien Al - dijo ella apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano para darle un pequeño apretón de consuelo. - no preguntaré nada y no diré nada. Si alguien me pregunta, te invité hoy en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias Lil - contestó Al evadiendo la mirada de su hermana y haciéndole un gesto al barman para que le sirviera otro ginebra.

- Solo tengo una condición - agregó ella pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Albus volteó a mirar a Lily de nuevo y alzó una ceja expectante.

- No le puedes decir absolutamente a nadie de lo que veas esta noche - dijo ella seriamente - y me refiero a absolutamente nadie Albus.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos Lily?

- Júralo Albus Severus - replicó ella seria.

- Lo juro Lily, pero mañana le diré a Scorpius que tu me has secuestrado desde la tarde y te usaré de excusa - contestó Al más sinceramente de lo que hubiese querido. - ¡Lily! ¡Le pusiste veritaserum a mi copa! - exclamó enfadado Albus dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Lo siento hermanito pero tu presencia no estaba calculada en mis planes originales y necesitaba saber que tu juramento era honesto - dijo ella sonriendo traviesamente. - Le he echado unas gotas no más, el efecto se debe pasar en unos quince o veinte minutos.

- ¿De donde lo has conseguido? - preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño pero entendiendo la lógica retorcida de su hermana.

- De la oficina de Papá, ¿de donde más sino? - contesto tranquila. - Vamos a la mesa de nuevo, los demás de seguro nos esperan - pausó un momento mientras analizaba a Albus y agregó: - Yo que tu me cuidaba de lo que hablo hasta que pase el efecto del veritaserum - y se alejó caminando entre la multitud que bailaba.

Albus maldijo en su interior y siguió a su hermana pensando en cómo le haría pagar luego. Al llegar a la mesa, los demás ya se encontraban sentados. Lily se sentó entre Susan y Lucy y Albus tomó la última silla vacía junto al chico Corner. Lucy le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y Albus solo respondió "veritaserum" en voz baja y con el seño fruncido. Corner, quien había estado atento a todo desde que Albus se sentó a su lado, se rió suavemente.

- Bueno Susan, chicos - Lucy se puso de pie, haciendo que las conversaciones de los reunidos en la mesa, cesaran de inmediato. - Ya que Lily se ha encargado de probar finalmente la confidencialidad de esta reunión, es hora de comenzar con esta celebración de cumpleaños en honor de nuestra querida homenageada - hizo una pausa para sonreirle a Susan. - Todos los aquí presentes vamos a jugar un juego... El juego es "verdad o consecuencia" - para este punto las carcajadas de Corner subieron varios decibeles.

Albus solo cerró los ojos y en su interior maldijo a la Parca por no llevárselo en ese mismo instante.

- Debo advertirles - continuó Lucy - que todos aquí hemos bebido más que unas cuantas gotas de veritaserum y por ende quien desee no jugar, es mejor que lo haga ahora.

Albus se comenzó a poner de pie para marcharse aprovechando la oportunidad de salir de allí sin sufrir una humillación a manos de su hermana, su prima y los amigos de estas, cuando sintió la mano de Corner sujetarle el hombro para detenerlo. Volteó a mirarlo inquisitivamente a lo que esté contestó con una pregunta:

- ¿Qué te espera al llegar a casa Albus? ¿Porqué no te quedas y te diviertes con nosotros?

- Me espera Scorpius enfadado y seguramente una pelea y no me quedo porque soy demasiado mayor y aburrido para estos juegos - las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de poder evitarlo gracias al veritaserum. Los presentes se rieron por el último comentario y Albus, molesto por la verdad de sus palabras, tomó asiento de nuevo. - Qué mas da. Mejor me quedo.

- ¡Así se dice primo! - contestó Lucy divertida mientras elevaba su copa a modo de brindar. - Ahora que te han preguntado Al, es tu turno de hacer la siguiente pregunta. Si alguien se cubre los labios para evitar responder, debe asumir la consecuencia, es decir, quien le hizo la pregunta le podrá imponer un reto.

Pensando que esa sería quizá la noche más larga de su vida, Albus bebió el resto de su ginebra antes de mirar a Lily fijamente y preguntar:

- ¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso qué has hecho y no has confesado Lily?

Su hermana sonrió inesperadamente y algo le hizo pensar que estaba a punto de desear no saber la respuesta.

- En sexto año, en la fiesta de Halloween, me comí uno de los hongos alucinógenos para la poción de sueño lúcido y terminé haciendo un streep teese frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, me tapó con una manta y me llevó a la enfermería - contestó Lily mitad avergonzada, mitad muerta de la risa. Las carcajadas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

Como Albus lo predijo, prefería no haberse enterado. La idea de su hermanita menor bailando semidesnuda por los terrenos de Hogwarts lo perturbó bastante. Hizo una nota mental de agradecer a Hagrid por su discreción.

- Susan, es tu turno - dijo Lily sonriendo de forma traviesa. - ¿Como fue la noche que perdiste tu virginidad?

Albus enarcó una ceja pensando en que era obvio que, siendo Lily y sus amigos dos años menor que él y con tan solo un año fuera de Hogwarts, el resto de las conversaciones solo podían girar en torno a sexo.

Susan se sonrojó violentamente y Lorcan sonrió de medio lado expectante.

- Perdí mi virginidad con Lorcan hace unos meses, aunque la verdad no esperaba que todo fuera tan corto - tras decir esto último, Susan cubrió sus labios y abrazó a Lorcan pidiéndole perdón.

Lysander estalló en carcajadas mientras el ego de macho de su hermano quedaba herido y los demás se le unieron. Finalmente Lorcan suspiró derrotado y se unió a las risas mientras afirmaba que él también hubiese deseado que no durara tan poco.

La ronda de preguntas continuó mientras se consumieron varias botellas de licor. El efecto del veritaserum ya se había pasado pero ahora las respuestas sinceras eran impulsadas por el alcohol. En una de las rondas, Macmillan se negó a contestar una pregunta y como castigo tuvo que hacer un baile erótico para Lucy, a quien las carcajadas ante los torpes movimientos de su amigo no la dejaban respirar bien.

Tras unas botellas más, Susan propuso que se levantaran a bailar. Susan con Lorcan, Lucy con Daniel Macmillan y Lily con Lysander comenzaron a bailar en parejas, por lo cual Mark Corner y él quedaron solos en la mesa.

- Debo admitir que no creía que el siempre "Severo" Potter pudiera ser tan divertido - le comentó Corner con una sonrisa amistosa. - Siempre que te veía en Hogwarts estabas detrás de un libro o del culo de Malfoy, lo cual se me antoja igual de aburrido.

Albus le miró enarcando una ceja pero sintiéndose demasiado ebrio como para ofenderse de verdad, terminó sonriendo.

- ¿Y es que me mirabas mucho en Hogwarts? - se decidió por devolverle la pregunta.

- Pensé que tu hermana te había dicho que Susan y yo éramos, por así decirlo, tu club no oficial de fans - replicó Corner con una sonrisa igual de alcoholizada a la suya.

- No me lo mencionó. De haberlo sabido, les firmaba autógrafos como mi hermano James - comentó sarcástico.

- No es necesario el autógrafo Al - le dijo acercándose un poco más a él. - Pero con bailar un poco podemos quedar a mano - le susurró al oído.

- Lo siento Corner, no bailo y menos en clubes hetero - contestó alejándose un poco, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su oreja en el lugar que la respiración del otro lo había rozado. - No me gusta tener problemas con los muggles que están de seguridad.

- Dime Mark, y no habrá problemas con los muggles - le dijo aún sonriente. - Esto es Londres, Albus. En Londres no importa quién es hetero o gay. Además, si no sabes bailar, yo puedo enseñarte.

Albus dudó por un segundo recordando a Scorpius esperándole en casa, pero la idea de la discusión que le esperaba con él debido a su "desaparición" de esa noche, le hizo sentir que ya que lo peor iba a pasar, pues era mejor aplazarlo y tratar de divertirse en este momento. Así, contra todo su buen juicio, decidió aceptar la invitación de Mark a bailar.

Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando decidieron salir del bar. Albus se encontraba completamente ebrio pero se había divertido mucho con su hermana, su prima y sus amigos. En especial se había divertido bastante bailando con Mark y luego intentando hacer coreografías de las canciones que sonaban. No había pasado nada a demás de un par de ocasiones en que sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca mientras bailaba con Mark. No se habían besado, no había transgredido ninguna norma respecto a la fidelidad, ni había coqueteado con él. Mark ni siquiera se le había insinuado más allá del comentario del club de fans y sin embargo Albus se sentía culpable de haberse estado divirtiendo con otro a espalda de Scorpius.

Caminaron hasta la esquina y Susan, Lorcan, Lily y Lysander se despidieron diciendo que tenían ganas de continuar la fiesta en otro lugar. En cuanto a Lucy, Mark, Macmillan y él continuaron caminando rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, que estaba allí cerca, para usar la chimenea y volver cada uno a su respectiva casa.

Una suave canción llegó a sus oídos y se detuvo en la acera a escucharla. Lily y los otros chicos continuaron caminando sin percatarse que él se había quedado atrás. Reconocía esa melodía, era Lovesong de The Cure, pero esa versión suave, tipo jazz, no la conocía, ni a la voz femenina que la interpretaba. Él se la había dedicado a Scorpius hace unos años, en la versión más rockera de The Cure por supuesto. La voz de la mujer que hacía este cover tenía un tinte mucho más nostálgico, lo que la hacía parecer una canción de despedida, más que una canción de amor. Su mente viajó hasta el recuerdo de esa mañana despertando junto a Scorpius y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de estar pasándola bien con otro hombre en ese momento. La voz de Lucy lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le gritó, casi desde la esquina, que no se quedara atrás. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa y apuró el paso para alcanzarlos. Ya vería que decirle a Scorp más tarde al llegar a casa, por ahora solo sentía ganas de dejar la culpa a un lado y sacarle provecho al momento mientras este duraba.

.

.

Después de aquella noche tuvo una fuerte pelea con Scorpius. Albus le mintió diciéndole que se encontró con Lily en la tarde y que ella lo arrastró hasta el cumpleaños de Susan y que él no pudo negarse. Scorp se encontraba disgustado de que no le hubiese avisado que se encontraba bien y tuviese el móvil apagado y Al solo le dijo que había olvidado encenderlo al salir en la mañana. Scorp le dijo luego que pudo haberle avisado por cualquier medio mágico, a lo que Al le respondió que él apreciaba su preocupación pero que no era un niño, Scorp no era su madre y él sabía muy bien como cuidarse solo. La pelea los mantuvo disgustados hasta el día siguiente pero los dos decidieron actuar luego como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las semanas pasaron y la reconciliación llegó en forma de toneladas de besos, noches tranquilas en casa viendo la tele y sexo en las mañanas antes de salir a trabajar. El volver a la rutina hizo que Albus se sintiera bien y feliz por algún tiempo. Decidió mostrarse más detallista con Scorp, pensando en que quizá el problema era que él mismo no estaba haciendo el suficiente esfuerzo por hacer que las cosas entre ambos estuvieran bien. Sin embargo de vez en cuando lo asaltaba una opresión en el pecho, una angustia existencial que le hacía cuestionarse si era justo que, siendo él tan joven, se tuviera que negar un montón de experiencias diferentes, como coquetear con quien le pareciera guapo solo por el placer de hacerlo.

No dejaba de amar a Scorpius pero sentía que, sin querer, ese amor se transformaba cada día más en una hermosa amistad y menos en una atracción de pareja. Amaba a Scorpius, no había duda en su corazón. No quería hacerle daño nunca y sentía el imperativo de protegerlo... es solo que una parte de él se revelaba ante la monotonía de la rutina y le pedía a gritos vivir experiencias nuevas.

A veces se planteaba buscar a Mark para tomarse un café, conversar un rato, quizá bailar. Siempre se detenía antes de hacerlo al tener conciencia de que si Scorpius se enteraba, esto rompería su corazón.

La rutina definitivamente era agobiante. Cada día se sentía más malhumorado. No tenía dudas sobre su amor por Scorpius pero si tenía dudas respecto a seguir viviendo de la forma en que lo hacía. Una noche finalmente no aguantó más. Le mintió, le dijo que no lo amaba. Pensó que al decirle esto las cosas serían más fáciles para ambos. Scorpius merecía alguien que no solo estuviese seguro de amarlo sino también en condiciones de ser feliz solo por el hecho de estar junto a él y ser feliz al hacerlo feliz. Albus sentía que esa no era una responsabilidad que pudiese manejar en ese momento... pero decirle la verdad a Scorpius no era una opción. No era una opción llegar a casa y decirle: "Estoy confundido y no sé qué me pasa ni porqué me siento así. No eres tu, soy yo. No es que te ame menos, es que odio mi vida. No es que no quiera pasar el resto de mis días contigo, es que no es justo para ti que yo no sienta el deseo de que sea **solo** contigo." No... no era una opción... Terminaría causando más mal que bien. Lo mejor era terminar las cosas limpiamente. Dejar a Scorpius libre para que encontrara a alguien que pudiera vivir feliz a su lado. Lo mejor era mentirle para ahorrarle dolor.

Con esta idea poco coherente palpitando en su sien, Albus fue a casa dispuesto a dejar a Scorpius y esperando de cierto modo que la posibilidad de perder a quien amaba, fuese ese llamado del destino que lo sacara de su confusión y se arrepintiera antes de llegar.

.

.

.

_**N/A:** *Sale un poco del agujero en el que se esconde* Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Es lindo saber que después de tanto tiempo, las personas aún encuentran y leen esta historia. Un abrazo para todos los que la han leído y abrazo doble para quienes se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un review. No sé por qué pero me ha dado hoy por escribir un capítulo más. Muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, dos años mas o menos, lo sé... y no sé cuando actualizaré de nuevo *se sonroja y se esconde de nuevo huyendo de los tomates que sabe que vendrán*._


	6. Slytherin

_**N/A:** Lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling o de la WB Pictures, no lo sé. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden._

_¡Ah!, y por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_**Att:** Liz W._

**Visitante**

.

**Slytherin**

.

Entrada la tarde, Scorpius finalmente decidió que lo de Albus había sido una locura momentánea. No podía aceptar que cinco años de estar juntos acabara de forma tan abrupta. Había pasado la mañana con Rose hasta que esta tuvo que ir a sus clases en la Universidad. Ella había insistido en acompañarle pero él se había negado alegando que tenía negocios pendientes que atender ese día. La verdad es que se había ido al bar más cercano y tras un par de tragos de escocés, había terminado parado en frente de la puerta del departamento que hasta la noche anterior había compartido con Albus.

Esa misma mañana le había dicho a Rose que pagaría para que alguien hiciera la mudanza por él, pero al transcurrir las horas solo podía pensar que aquella decisión era solo producto de su enfado con Al. Mientras caminaba rumbo al departamento se imaginó que al llegar a casa empacaría todas sus cosas y para cuando Albus recapacitara y volviera, encontraría que él -como buen Malfoy - no le necesitaba y había continuado con su vida en otro lugar. Pero al estar tan solo a una cuadra del edificio donde vivían, solo pudo pensar en la imagen de un Albus arrodillado, llorando desconsoladamente y pidiéndole perdón, a lo que él se haría el difícil al comienzo pero acabaría cediendo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de su departamento, se paralizó por completo debido al miedo. Sabía que una vez abriera esa puerta, su vida solo podría tomar dos caminos posibles, reconciliarse con un arrepentido Albus o aceptar que este se había marchado de su vida sin mucha explicación. La fuerza gravitacional que lo mantenía clavado a su posición y le impedía dar el siguiente paso era la posibilidad de enfrentarse a esta segunda opción.

Scorpius no sabe en realidad cuanto tiempo estuvo allí de pie sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Pudieron ser minutos u horas, daba igual. Lo que lo hizo moverse en realidad fue el debil sonido de un maullido y el rascar de unas garras contra el otro lado de la dichosa puerta. Argos, el kneazel que Al le había regalado dos navidades atrás, había quedado olvidado y solo en casa la noche anterior después de la discusión. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

- Argos - llamó al pequeño felino mientras tomaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta. - Ya voy pequeño.

Al verle, Argos se restregó cariñosamente contra sus piernas, como si de un gato común se tratase. Él lo alzó y lo apretó ligeramente contra su pecho mientras que, con una mirada a la vacía habitación, se daba cuenta de que faltaban aún más cosas de Albus desde la noche anterior cuando dejó el lugar. De seguro él había venido en la mañana a llevarse lo que restaba de sus pertenencias y había dejado abandonado al knezael. Scorpius sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y las ganas de llorar comenzaban a ganarle la batalla a su autocontrol. La idea de que Albus les había abandonado a Argos y a él, comenzó a asentarse realmente en su cabeza. Acarició la cabeza del kneazel que aún reposaba contra su pecho, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. No soportaba estar allí. No quería pasar más tiempo en ese lugar tan cargado de recuerdos con Albus que solo resaltaba más su ausencia.

La tristeza dio paso nuevamente a la rabia en el interior de Scorpius mientras este se secaba las lágrimas. Él tenía su dignidad y su orgullo, bastante golpeados de momento, pero los tenía. Por ¡Morgana!, él era un Slytherin y por más que le doliera lo que estaba pasando, no podía dejarse desmoronar y llorar como una Hufflepuff de primer año. Él era un Slytherin y eso significaba que podía soportar esto sin dejarse morir. Albus no sería el único en marcharse de casa ese día. Scorpius decidió que recogería sus cosas más importantes y se iría. Seguiría con su vida y le demostraría a Albus Severus Potter que había perdido a un gran hombre.

Aún así, sentía que por ahora no era sano para él permanecer solo. No quería acabar como su abuelo Lucius, bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia tras salir de Azkaban. Si bien la bebida le estaba ayudando de momento a superar el shock, le asqueaba la idea de depender de una botella de licor. Si la situación con su padre no se lo impidiera, de seguro en este momento estaría en Malfoy Manor, abrazando a su madre o a su abuela. No, no podía volver allí. La única opción que veía de momento era aceptar ir a casa de Rose Weasley, al menos por un tiempo. Ya volvería luego a ver que decidía respecto a las demás cosas que había en el apartamento, pero por ahora todo era demasiado doloroso. Aceptaría quedarse unos días donde la Weasley y de paso tendría la oportunidad, de un modo u otro, de dejar llegar a oídos de Albus el que estaba perfectamente feliz sin él.

Scorpius se dirigió a la habitación y sacó su baúl de Hogwarts del ropero, lo abrió y realizó un hechizo para que su ropa y algunos de sus libros y pertenencias comenzaran a guardarse por si solas. Buscó una canasta para poder transportar mejor a Argos y le metió en ella. Guardó de prisa la bolsa de comida para Argos y se cambió la ropa que Rose le había prestado esa mañana. Se vistió a lo muggle con unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca, unos zapatos deportivos y un elegante gabán de paño negro; aplicó un hechizo de limpieza a la ropa que se había quitado y la guardó en el baúl también para devolvérsela a Rose. Cuando todo estuvo listo, y con algunos rastros de lágrimas aún en sus mejillas, tomó su baúl, su escoba profesional quidditch, la canasta con Argos dentro y salió deprisa del apartamento sintiendo su corazón quebrarse a cada paso.

Se apareció de nuevo en el corredor que daba a la entrada del apartamento de Rose. Llamó varias veces al timbre pero esta no daba señales de haber regresado aún de sus clases en la Universidad. Para cuando se rindió y estaba justo por marcharse, escuchó la voz de Rose que parecía provenir de las escaleras del edificio quizá dos o tres niveles más abajo de donde él se encontraba. Rápidamente se acomodó mejor la ropa, se aseguró de que no se notara que hubiese estado llorando y puso su mejor máscara de tranquilidad.

- ¡Te digo que eso no es una maldita excusa! ¡Debería dejar de ser tan condenadamente inmaduro y dar la cara!- su voz se escuchaba alterada por la rabia. - No me importa que tu siempre defiendas a Albus en todas las discusiones familiares, Lily. Tu sabes muy bien que yo también me he enfrentado a mi padre por ponerme de parte de Albus. Sabes muy bien que yo a mi primo lo quiero como un hermano, como a mi mejor amigo, pero su comportamiento con Scorpius ha sido completamente inaceptable y esta vez NO puedo estar de su lado, sencillamente NO - afirmó tajantemente Rose.

Por el silencio que hubo tras esta declaración, Scorpius entendió que Rose estaba discutiendo cono Lily Potter a través del móvil y no en persona, lo que de cierto modo le tranquilizó ya que de unos meses para acá la simpatía que podía sentir por esta se había disminuido considerablemente tras la noche en que la menor de los Potter "secuestró" a Albus sin previo aviso para irse de copas a un club muggle.

- ¡Pues dile entonces que es un maldito cobarde y que no pienso volverle a hablar hasta que no dé la cara y se haga responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos! - exclamó Rose y luego se escuchó un bufido de frustración tras lo cual todo quedó en silencio excepto por los pasos apresurados de la chica.

Scorpius pensó por un instante en desaparecerse del lugar y volver un par de minutos después pero en cuanto tomó sus cosas, Rose emergió de las escaleras al pasillo y le vio. La cara de enfado que traía la chica se reemplazó inmediatamente por algo de vergüenza y una sonrisa suave de medio lado.

- Malf... Scorpius, ¿llevas mucho esperando? - le preguntó acercándose a él al tiempo que revisaba sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves.

-Solo un poco - contestó él sonriendo ligeramente, de manera amable. - Escuché el final de tu conversación con Lily. Lamento mucho ser el motivo de sus discusiones.

- No es tu culpa, ha sido Al el que ha causado todo este lío - replicó mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y la detenía para dejar pasar a Scorpius con todo lo que llevaba. - Pero es mejor no hablar de ello por ahora, ¿no crees? Ahora lo mejor será que acomodes tus cosas y tratemos de relajarnos un rato. Creo que necesito una copa - murmuró lo último para si misma.

Una vez él dejó su baúl en la habitación, como Rose se lo indicó, ella le entregó una copia de las llaves del departamento y Scorpius tomó la canasta que transportaba a Argos y la puso en las manos de Rose, mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá de la sala.

- Rose, te presento a Argos. Él es mi kneazel. Albus lo dejó en casa y yo lo he recogido hoy al traer las cosas - la mirada de Scorpius se ensombreció un poco al decir esto último.

- Hola bonito. ¡Has crecido mucho! - dijo Rose abriendo la canasta y cargando al kneazel en sus brazos para acariciar su cabeza. - Ya lo conocía. Yo le ayudé a Al a escogerlo en la tienda de mascotas, claro que en ese entonces era un cachorro.

- Albus nunca me lo mencionó - se excusó Scorpius. - Y como tu nunca quisiste conocer nuestro departamento, solo asumí que no se conocían.

- Lo siento Scorpius - se disculpó algo apenada a la vez que dejaba a Argos en el suelo para que este pudiese olfatear y conocer su casa. - Como tu y yo nunca tuvimos muy buenas migas en Hogwarts, simplemente asumí que no sería muy cómodo ir de visita.

-Es justo. Hasta ayer yo pensaba lo mismo - admitió él mirando a Rose y sintiéndose algo extraño por como se habían desarrollado los eventos de las últimas horas. - Pero si Salazar no va a la serpiente, la serpiente va a Salazar. Así que ahora soy yo el que invade tu casa - dijo mitad en broma tratando de sacar de su mente las razones que lo habían llevado allí.

- No es una invasión... - le restó importancia al tema mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le ofrecía uno a él. - Sé que las circunstancias no han sido las más afortunadas y debo admitir que tu y yo compartiendo en paz el mismo aire, ha sido algo insospechado, pero debo admitir que cuando estás ebrio puedes llegar a ser bastante más que agradable, Malfoy - sentenció Rose con una sonrisa bromista y cómplice.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa, sin que esta llegase realmente a sus ojos, antes de agregar: - Lo mismo opino de ti Weasley. Y, como para no perder el ambiente, creo que nos serviré un trago - concluyó mientras sacaba su varita y convocaba una botella de whisky de fuego de su maleta y un par de vasos de la cocina.

Después de brindar sin motivo alguno y beber el contenido de su vaso, Rose dio una calada a su cigarrillo, se acomodó mejor en el sofá, movió su cabeza para atrás hasta recostarla suavemente en el espaldar y cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a exhalar despacio el humo que revoloteaba en sus pulmones. Scorpius siguió con mirada curiosa cada uno de los movimientos de la chica mientras pensaba que nunca le había visto tan tranquila en su presencia en todos los años de conocerla. Él dio una calada a su cigarrillo y la imitó tratando de relajarse también.

- Sabes, creo que deberíamos poner música o algo. Esto de beber en silencio es algo lúgubre, no crees? - dijo él sin moverse un ápice de la posición el la que estaba.

- Estaba por proponer algo similar - dijo Rose poniendose perezosamente de pie y caminando hacia el stereo muggle encantado que tenía sobre una mesa cercana. - ¿Muggle o mágico? ¿Alguna petición en particular o prefieres que sea sorpresa?

Scorpius abrió sus ojos y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar que provenía la voz de Rose. - La verdad es que no se si estoy de humor para escoger la música, generalmente era Al quien la escogía y no estoy de humor para escuchar sus canciones - dijo él algo triste. - Además no creo que la opción de escuchar un montón de "boy bands para adolescentes hormonadas" como él denominaba a la música que a mi me gusta, sea lo más apropiado ahora.

- Y yo que pensaba que los Malfoy solo escuchaban música clásica y ópera - bromeó ella tratando de distraerlo de los pensamientos acerca de Albus.

- ¡Ja! No niego que mi padre lo intentó pero finalmente no pudo hacer nada para ganarle en la batalla de mi interés musical a Take That y cierto ojiverde de la banda, quien por cierto solía ser bastante apetecible cuando joven - sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo del disgusto de su padre al descubrir que su hijo era fan de una boy band muggle y que hasta tenía un poster en su cuarto.

- Ojiverde... ¿Robbie Williams? ¿Como en Robbie Williams de Take That? - preguntó ella sin dar crédito a las palabras de Scorpius mientras suprimía una ligera risa. - ¡Esa banda es de cuando nuestros padres estaban en el colegio!

- ¡Hey! Los de Take That fueron la mejor banda británica de los últimos treinta años! - se defendió él haciéndose el entendido en música muggle.

La carcajada histérica de Rose no se hizo esperar tras su declaración. Por respuesta, Scorpius tomó uno de los cojines que estaban sobre el sofá y lo lanzó hacia Rose con fuerza.

- ¡No te burles! - exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba a contagiarse un poco de la risa de ella.

- Scorpius - habló ella aún entre risas. - Espero que no te ofendas pero eso es lo más gay que he escuchado en toda mi vida. En serio, ¿Take That? - ella continuó riendo mientras él se cruzó de brazos como un niño enfadado. - ¿Ahora me dirás que también eras fan de los Backstreet Boys?

- Esas viles copias americanas jamás estarán a la altura de Take That - sentenció con tono ofendido defendiendo a su banda favorita, tras lo cual Rose estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Disculpa Scorpius - agregó ella tratando de contener la risa. - No es mi intención burlarme de ti, ¡es solo que tienes el gusto musical de una quinceañera de los años noventa! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! Pero por favor cuéntame, ¿cómo hiciste para conocer esa banda? - preguntó la chica tras poner a sonar el stereo en una emisora cualquiera y sentarse a su lado.

- Fue por mi madre - admitió él silenciando de paso la risa de Rose quien no se imaginaba a la perfecta Astoria Malfoy escuchando música muggle. - Mi madre me contó antes de mi primer año en Hogwarts que ella nunca se sintió muy de acuerdo con los prejuicios de sangre que eran inculcados por mis abuelos en la familia Greengrass. En sus tiempos de Hogwarts, y mucho antes de comprometerse en matrimonio con mi padre, se hizo amiga de una chica Ravenclaw hija de muggles. Ella la introdujo a muchos aspectos de la cultura muggle, entre ellos la música. Le regaló a mi madre un reproductor portátil de cd's y varios ejemplares de literatura muggle. Cuando la segunda guerra estalló, esa amiga de mi madre desapareció en manos del ministerio acusada de haber robado la varita a un mago, como muchos otros nacidos de muggles. Como forma de honrar su memoria, mi madre continuó cultivando su interés por la música, la literatura y las artes muggles y por eso invirtió secretamente parte de su herencia en financiar estas actividades - Scorpius hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron con cariño y añoranza al pensar en su madre. - De ella es de quien saqué la idea de hacer inversiones en galerías de arte muggle y gracias a ella es que yo no tengo prejuicios de sangre, aunque el resto de personas piensen lo contrario solo porque llevo el apellido de mi padre.

Rose necesitó un momento para procesar esa historia. - Disculpa Scorpius pero si lo que dices de tu madre es cierto, no entiendo cómo pudo haberse casado con un hombre como tu padre - dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para después servirse un nuevo vaso de whisky de fuego.

Él soltó un leve bufido irónico mientras imitaba a la chica. Argos aprovechó ese momento para ronronear levemente y sentarse en el sofá entre ellos como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle de la historia.

- Mi madre logró cambiar la opinión de mi padre sobre los nacidos muggles, pero esto no cambió en nada su rencor por los Weasley y menos por el señor Potter. Si mi padre sigue actuando como el bastardo que era en el colegio, según lo describe tu padre y tus tíos, no es basándose en un prejuicio de sangre sino en los viejos rencores entre nuestras familias - la voz de Scorpius se tornó triste mientras pensaba en su padre y que el dejarse de hablar con él había se sentía como si hubiese sido en vano ya que ahora ni tenía a su familia, ni tenía a Albus Potter. - A veces pienso que mi padre nunca ha perdonado al señor Potter por no haberle matado en quinto año, cuando lo maldijo en el baño - declaró pensativo mientras intentaba eludir el terreno espinoso de su sensación de abandono y comenzaba a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de su kneazel.

Rose se quedó fría ante la declaración de Scorpius. Realmente no conocía bien los detalles de la historia pero sabía que su tío Harry había empleado una maldición anotada en un libro viejo de pociones, el antiguo libro de Severus Snape, y sabía que lo había hecho sin conocer de antemano los resultados de sus acciones, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar cómo se debió sentir Draco Malfoy ante la perspectiva de morir como forma de liberarse de las presiones psicológicas ejercidas por Voldemort y la guerra.

- ¿Cómo era tu relación con tu padre Scorpius? - preguntó Rose mirándolo a los ojos, inquieta ante el silencio que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Scorpius bebió un trago largo de su vaso y tomó una última bocanada de su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo. Se sintió extrañado de su estado emocional que le estaba permitiendo hablar abiertamente con Rose. La verdad es que con Albus el tema de su familia siempre había sido una especie de tabú ya que Albus odiaba a Draco Malfoy por su reacción hacia la relación que mantenía con Scorpius, lo que impedía que el tema surgiera como parte de una conversación civilizada.

- Fue perfecta hasta el día en que llegaron a sus oídos los primeros rumores de mi amistad con Albus - respondió con voz algo apagada mientras parecía perderse en su memoria. -Mi primer recuerdo con mi padre es un día que me despertó para decirme que era navidad y que era hora de destapar mis regalos. Creo que yo tenía unos cuatro años en ese entonces y no entendía del todo la felicidad que desbordaba su sonrisa esa mañana. Él parecía muy emocionado cuando puso en mis piernas un largo y delgado paquete envuelto cuidadosamente - Scorpius sonrió ligeramente ante ese recuerdo mientras Rose a su lado lo miraba atentamente. Argos se dió la vuelta y se acomodó panza arriba como una silenciosa orden para que Scorpius le acariciara la panza. - El regalo resultó ser mi primera escoba y mi padre, mi madre y yo, pasamos el resto del día en los jardines de la mansión, en medio de la nieve, mientras él intentaba enseñarme a volar.

La imagen de un Scorpius miniatura sonriente y con los cachetes sonrosados por el frío invernal acudió a la mente de Rose, quien sintió su corazón derretirse de la ternura. No pudo evitar sonreirle a Scorpius y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no abrazarlo y acariciar su cabeza de la misma forma en la que él había estado acariciando la cabeza del kneazel hasta hace un momento.

- Mis recuerdos con mi padre hasta antes de Hogwarts son todos buenos. Siempre fue amable y cariñoso conmigo - la expresión de nostalgia en la cara de Scorpius rompía el corazón de Rose. - Siempre sacaba tiempo para leerme una historia antes de dormir y siempre era el primero en estar a mi lado cuando me despertaba con alguna pesadilla cuando niño. Mi madre y él siempre estaban pendientes de mi, de abrazarme cuando lo necesitaba y de darme buenos consejos. Para mi fue terrible el día en que mi padre dejó de dirigirme la palabra - soltó con voz ahogada.

Rose no se contuvo más y se acercó a abrazar a Scorpius. Este se tensó al inicio, sorprendido por la repentina efusividad de la chica, pero al final terminó cediendo y se dejó abrazar. Una parte de él necesitaba con urgencia de ese abrazo.

- No tienes que seguir hablando de esto si no quieres - le dijo ella separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- No - contestó de inmediato dándose cuenta de que su voz sonaba un poco transtornada, como si tuviese un taco en la garganta. - No, te preocupes. Es solo que nunca he hablado de esto con nadie y quizá eso es lo que me hacía falta para acabar de superarlo - tras esto vació el whisky que quedaba en su vaso.

En todos los años de conocerlo y de discutir con él por cualquier cosa, Rose no imaginó que Scorpius fuese tan vulnerable. Todo lo que ella había visto en él era un malvado Slytherin que quería aprovecharse de Albus, un malvado Slytherin que se alimentaba de odio y de prejuicios tal como describía su padre a todos los Malfoy. Es cierto que se sentía atraída por Scorpius desde hace varios años, pero parte del combustible que la ayudaba a luchar contra sus sentimientos por él era esa supuesta certeza de que al ser un Malfoy, Scorpius en el fondo era frío, calculador y sin sentimientos. Esa era parte de las razones por las cuales ella se había visto tan recelosa de la relación de Albus con Scorpius. No quería llegar al día de ver sufrir a su primo cuando Scorpius le rompiese el corazón. Cuan equivocada estaba y vaya ironía del destino encontrarse en esta situación, que no solo era completamente lo opuesto a cualquier cosa que hubiese imaginado, sino que además develaba sus propios prejuicios hacia Scorpius y de paso la dejaban más confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por él.

.

.

.

_**N/A:** Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) Intentaré publicar otro capítulo pronto. Por ahora quisiera agradecer a Sleeples92, a Lane ZQ, a MariaSimmenthalBlack, a beautifly92, a Ana Belén Martínez Amaro, a nenika, a AliceDsfan, a pansy pattinson y a por haberse tomado el tiempo alguna vez para dejarme un review en esta historia. Un abrazo!_

_Liz W._


End file.
